Strapping material is well known in the art. Such material is used for packaging, i.e. strapping goods, for example, to a pallet for transportation, storage and the like. Strapping materials, because they are used in such large quantities and are discarded after a single use, must be manufactured from relatively common materials in efficient, low-cost processes.
As will be recognized by those skilled in the art, often goods that are stored and or transported strapped to a base, such as a pallet, may be subjected to relatively severe environmental conditions. This is particularly true when the goods are transported overseas, such as by cargo ship. To this end, the severe environmental conditions may include exposure to saltwater and saltwater-laden air.
In addition, goods may be stored, in albeit less severe conditions, for prolonged periods of time. To this end, while the strapping may not be subjected to the severe conditions of saltwater-laden air, they may nevertheless be subjected to relatively high humidity environments.
It has been found that common steel strapping can corrode rapidly. That is, oxidation has been observed to begin almost immediately when the strapping is subjected to relatively high humidity conditions. Oxidation, i.e., rust can also compromise the integrity of the strap. In addition, it has been found that rust can stain or mar the appearance of the “strapped” goods. This is particularly problematic with appearance sensitive products. Coatings have been used to prevent or retard corrosion of the strapping. One type of corrosion inhibiting coating is a water based coating much like a paint. Although these coatings work to an extent, it has been found that the process of coating the strapping material results in inconsistent coating or coverage and as such localized areas of corrosion can be readily observed. In addition, it has been found that with painted strapping, regardless of the coating thickness, corrosion of the strapping may nevertheless occur under prolonged or lengthy exposure conditions. It will be recognized by those skilled in the at that various qualities of liquid coatings are available, and that their corrosion resistance characteristics will vary. Nevertheless, there are drawbacks and limits to their performance characteristics.
Conventional wisdom provides that powder coatings be cured at temperatures of about 350° F. to about 450° F. for about 5 minutes to about 10 minutes. This precludes powder coatings for strap in that typical manufacturing lines speeds (about 180 to about 220 feet per minute) would require a curing oven hundreds of feet in length.
In addition, in the manufacture of steel strapping, the side edges of the strap are sharp and can create a personal hazard. Typically, the strap is conveyed around or over V-type pulleys which can abrasively remove the strap material at the edges resulting in sharp edges. Moreover, the protective function of a coating can be compromised by abrasive removal of the coating at the edges.
It has also been found that strap often requires an additional or subsequent application of an agent, such as wax, to increase the “slip” value of the finished material. A slip value is the force necessary to tension the strap when used in a strapping machine, when the strap is secured at one end and pulled or tensioned at an opposing end around a load. Slip values of less than about 15 Newton-meters are required for reliable tensioning of the strap. The use and operation of such a strapping machine is more fully disclosed in Bobren, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,874, which patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a coating for strapping material that provides an effective barrier against corrosion. Desirably, such a coating is applied in a cost effective and efficient process that is compatible with existing metal strap manufacturing processes which require high manufacturing speeds (i.e., line speeds). Most desirably, such coating is applied resulting in a substantially uniform thickness of coating on the strapping material and, if desired, an over-coating of the strapping edges.